


Is this what you wanted?

by PinkJasMink



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, I know I'm late hah, M/M, Post-Canon, Spooning, a bit of fluff i guess, and a baby, for eruri week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're enough," Erwin says and Levi believes him.<br/>But he knows it doesn't mean Erwin can't wish for it anyway. This might be enough, maybe even what he wants. But you can want more than one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this what you wanted?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was supposed to be ready for the first Day of the eruri week... but I was so busy haha man  
> I still made it somehow okay so I don't know  
> Prompt: Family

It's a beautiful day when Levi walks across the market, people waving and screaming, trying to sell their goods. It's loud, but nice. The sun rose only three hours ago, painting the sky in all those beautiful colours that introduce another day. Levi knows, because he watched it, together with Erwin. They do this a lot these days, sitting on their porch in front of the small garden Erwin so lovingly takes care of, just watching the world light up because they never thought they'd ever see it. Four years ago, the thought alone was unthinkable and sometimes, Levi still can't believe it. Four years.

It's been four years since the war ended.

Levi always thought he would die in battle sooner or later, but he survived. Erwin always thought the same, but he survived too. And now, all that's left of the Titans are the walls mankind left behind to fall and crumble, countless abandoned cities while everyone left the cage they thought they could call home. They spread in all directions, everywhere really and for a year, all Levi and Erwin did, was ride and ride and ride to see as much of the lost world as possible. But they're old now. Maybe not all too much physically, but mentally. They're not cut out for exploring the world after fighting for so many years and finally, they found a place to rest.

The house was already there, a small town growing nearby and so Levi and Erwin spent months building it into their own home. It's nothing fancy, really, something small, not far from the town, but still hidden in a forest. Erwin prefers solitude these days and Levi thinks he deserves it.

The past is not so easily left behind and they both struggle with it, but at least they struggle together and really, that's all they need. Still, they can't survive on nothing and the town blooms so that's where Levi goes when they need something Erwin's garden can't provide. It comes in handy of course, can Levi trade what they grow for things they need.

Huffing quietly, Levi takes the bread a woman with bad teeth but a friendly smile hands him, giving a few carrots in return. Erwin is obsessed with those things. Levi stuffs the bread into his bag and then turns away from the stall to make his way back to where he left his horse. Just when he turns around a corner, Levi inevitably collides with someone, the small frame stumbling to the ground while Levi stays on his feet. He looks down at the small person struggling to stand back up and gets a dirty scowl before they run off quicker than Levi's eyes can follow. He stares anyway, eyes glancing around to see all those children lurking in the streets.

There are so many of them.

All his life, Levi has seen countless orphans wandering through alleys, trying to get by and every single time it makes his heart ache a little. It's something Levi can only really admit to himself, but whenever he sees those lost children, he's reminded of his own childhood and compared to them, he feels like he had it good. He had someone to teach him, those children, don't. There's not enough room for all of them and even if, most of them surely wouldn't be able to even live in an orphanage or something the like. It makes Levi sad when he thinks about all those soldiers they lost that had families, or wanted to and as if that wasn't painful enough, it also makes Levi think about Erwin.

Levi knows, Erwin always wanted to have a family some day. He doesn't mention it, but Levi knows. Only, there's no way for him to provide Erwin with a child. Levi never wanted children, but when he thinks about it, for Erwin, he would. Only, he can't.

Clicking his tongue in quiet frustration, Levi tears his gaze away from the streets, instead continuing to follow the path that will bring him home. It's a quick ride, can Levi never manage to leave Erwin alone for long, still fearing something might happen. Of course he knows Erwin can take care of himself, but it's that absurd fear that another Titan will just appear and eat him up while he's not prepared. It just happens. Erwin has those moments too.

When the small house comes in sight, Levi sees Erwin kneeling in the dirt, pulling weeds. He looks ridiculous with the big hat shielding his head from the sun, but Levi still smiles because it's such a nice image, something he never thought he'd see. When Erwin looks up, he's smiling too, almost pushing the hat off his head when he wipes his forehead with his arm, raising it afterwards in a stupid greeting. Levi gives him a shake of his head in return, but the smile never vanished.

After taking care of the horse and bringing what he brought inside, Levi decides to join Erwin outside. It's a nice day after all, sunny and warm, but not too hot.

"You should come with me to the town sometime," Levi says after he placed himself on the railing bordering the porch. Erwin keeps pulling weeds, though gives Levi a small look over his shoulder.

"Maybe sometime," he says and Levi knows he doesn't really want to. Of course Erwin did not suddenly become antisocial, but he likes the peaceful solitude and Levi has no problem with that as long as Erwin doesn't grow tired of him.

A few minutes pass in which neither of them say a word and Levi thinks about all the children he saw sneaking around the alleys. He looks at Erwin with that thought, wondering if he'd be okay with taking care of one. It's nothing like having your own child, Levi knows that, but he also knows it will never happen.

Levi wants to ask, he really does, but in the end, he just doesn't. He sits on the railing the whole time, watching Erwin till the man apparently has enough of working in the garden. His basket is full when Levi carries it inside, hushing Erwin to clean himself up before he does the same.

Putting all the food away, Levi wonders how much of it he could give away to children. Sometimes he does, spares a few vegetables or fruits when he sees a bunch of children staring at him from the shadows. It makes him feel bad that that's the only thing he can do, but they can't just take all of them. Maybe it would be unfair to only take one as well.

Clicking his tongue Levi shakes his head and turns away, catching Erwin just stepping through the door with almost nothing covering his bare skin. He tanned lovingly, Levi has to admit and he looks healthy despite all those years spent brooding and fighting. Of course, Levi sees the undying soldier in him, but that's something they'll have to carry for the rest of their lives and it only makes Erwin more beautiful to Levi.

"That was refreshing," Erwin says, smiling at Levi when he rubs his neck with a towel. Levi traded a bunch of them for their old Survey Corps jackets, something a lot of people seem to want, but they had no use for them any longer. The gear is still hidden in their house, the two of them taking care of it as if they might need it again. They just can't shake it off. It always made Levi feel stronger, safer, that didn't change.

"You shouldn't walk around half naked," Levi scoffs after a moment, but Erwin only smirks. He seems to be in a good mood today.

"Why? No one's gonna see."

"Tch." Levi shakes his head, crossing his arms when he leans against the counter behind him. He feels the sun warming his back and wonders what time it is.

"Well," Erwin cocks his head to one side, losing the towel on a chair when he crosses the room to stand in front of Levi, tall and handsome as ever. "You are."

He leans down with a smirk on his lips, bracing himself with one arm on the counter and when his soft breath touches Levi's lips, Levi gives in. He strains his neck for the kiss, uncrossing his arms to lay his hands on Erwin's shoulders, massaging out of an old habit, though today, there's not much tension. Levi enjoys that, but keeps massaging, sighing quietly when Erwin presses their lips together over and over again, breath getting louder and hotter.

When Erwin shifts, Levi eases his hands from his shoulders, only for a moment to heave himself onto the counter, Erwin chuckling when he moves closer, between Levi's legs. Levi groans in return, wrapping arms and legs around Erwin to pull him as close as possible and when they finally pull away from each other's lips, they're both panting.

"Aren't we a little old for this Levi?" Erwin mumbles, still smirking, or maybe again, when he presses a last kiss to the corner of Levi's mouth, then bends to breathe against his neck. Levi cocks his head to the side to give Erwin more room, squeezing his legs around his waste to prove that he sees no problem with the position. Apparently it's enough of an answer and Erwin doesn't really seem to mind in the first place, covering Levi's neck with soft kisses. He sucks two marks into the skin and Levi leaves fingerprints all over his back till the first moan slips. With the sound, Erwin moves up again, kissing Levi's jaw, his chin, his lips again before he backs off.

There's fondness in Erwin's eyes, raw and open and Levi shudders with it, as usual. He just can't get used to it no matter how many times Erwin shows it to him, not even now when he can whenever he pleases.

"Shall we move to the bed Levi?" Erwin whispers, like he noticed Levi was somewhere else with his thoughts for a moment. Levi huffs, but nods. They might not be _that_ old yet, but there's no reason for them not to take the time to move to the bed now. They have all the time in the world these days, the quick fucks on the desk in Erwin's office or against a wall just no longer necessary when they don't need to be ready to jump any second.

Levi tells himself that a few times when Erwin picks him up from the counter, still strong enough even with one arm, the task of carrying Levi like that long perfected. It feels good like this and Levi curls his limbs around Erwin's body for more halt, breathing kisses against his neck while he moves.

Slowly, very slowly, Erwin lays Levi down on the bed, looming over him with a smile on his lips, close with how he braces his whole weigh on one elbow. Levi reaches out to touch his stump, the scar long healed, though it will never vanish. Levi doesn't mind. He never did.

"Will you undress for me Levi?" Erwin asks, no hesitation in his voice, no shame, not any longer. Levi hums to the words, used to them and Erwin moves back as far as he can so Levi can peel his clothes off. He takes his time, catching Erwin's gaze over and over again to shiver with the growing hunger he sees there and when his trousers are down he's already half-hard just from seeing it. Erwin doesn't seem unaffected either, his breath a little heavier, hot when he leans down to kiss Levi's lips before Levi can toss his underwear. Levi leaves it for the moment, concentrating on the kiss that has him gasping for air, wet and dry at the same time when Erwin pulls away.

"Lie down," Levi breathes out, eyes fluttering with the coiling heat in his stomach. He brings a hand to Erwin's shoulder to push and Erwin budges, rolling over to lie on his back. Levi moves with him, swinging one leg over Erwin to straddle his stomach, bowing low to kiss him again immediately. Erwin's hand shoots up into his hair, holding his head and he groans into the kiss when Levi rubs his growing erection against his stomach. He groans with him, a little deeper, quieter, but it has Erwin's hand moving down along his spine to the small of his back. He rubs more pleasure into Levi with practised fingers and Levi keeps rutting against Erwin's bare stomach till he's fully hard and surely wet in his underwear.

"Oh Levi," Erwin moans out when they finally break their row of kisses to breathe freely and Levi hiccups when he accidentally swallows his moan. Erwin gives a smirk, hand now unmoving, splayed out on Levi's back, but Levi doesn't mind, just stares down at Erwin. He feels hot all over already, desperate for more despite the fact that they have so much time and he starts trembling when he tries to force himself to at least try and be a little patient. Of course, Erwin notices.

"You're always so impatient," he says, fondly, like back in the days and for that Levi glares weakly at him, shuffling down to find Erwin's cock pressing against his own just as impatiently. Erwin gives a groan that sounds like defeat and Levi starts rolling his hips against him slowly, watching Erwin's face twist into pleasure with parted lips.

"Levi," Erwin finally moans out, eyes closed, hips moving to meet Levi's. "Don't tease me."

"Heh." Levi exhales a breathy groan, but then stops moving, slaying his hands out on Erwin's chest to touch the broadness. He's still well-build, but that they don't really use the 3D-Maneuver Gear any longer does show a little. Not that Levi minds. "Are you getting impatient?"

"Yes."

Erwin's answer comes immediately, without any shame, though Levi sees no reason for it anywhere in the first place. He only dips down to press his lips against Erwin's, shuffling on top of him to somehow get them out of their underwear. It proves to be impossible while kissing, so Levi has to pull away after all to rip the interfering cloth away, giving Erwin's cock a generous stroke while he's at it. It earns him a deep, satisfied groan and Levi feels his own cock twitch with the mass and heat of Erwin's under his palm, so he takes it in one hand to stroke, eyes flickering around to search for the oil. It stands openly on the bedside table these days, easy to reach especially in the morning and there's really no need to hide it any longer. And, indeed, that's where Levi finds it only a second later, but he doesn't move to get it yet, moving his gaze back to Erwin to simply watch.

Erwin's eyes are fluttering now, aroused moans parting his lips when Levi keeps stroking him and it doesn't take long for his hand to move to grab Levi's hip, curling around his waist to his back. He covers the skin with his hand, stroking up to Levi's neck and then pulls him down again. Their lips crash together, the kiss wet and loud and desperate and when they pull away from each other it finally makes Levi reach for the oil.

"You wanna do it?" Levi mutters out, already popping the flask open because he feels like he can't wait much longer. He's impatient, maybe, old habits die hard. But he waits for Erwin's answer, though is shaking when the man smiles up at him only to move slowly, pushing himself into a sitting position and leaning against the headboard of the bed. He looks far too collected, though the arousal is apparent, not only considering his quite impressive cock that stands in his lap, but the layer of sweat on his brow and the hazy shimmer on his usually so clear eyes.

"Do it for me."

Levi sucks in a shuddering breath, a chill crawling over his skin he doesn't care to hide. Erwin surely notices, his lips curling into a satisfied smirk and Levi snorts, but does as he is asked anyway. He turns around slowly, nearly spilling the oil when he sinks down on his knees and elbows, spreading his legs to provide Erwin with the view he's craving. The position paints Levi's cheeks with a hot flush even though he knows there's no need to be embarrassed. Erwin saw him a thousand times already, touched him a thousand more. But it feels so intimate and it's that one thing Levi can't get used to completely.

"Very pretty," Erwin breathes out, like Levi needs a reminder, but he ignores it mostly, fiddling with the oil till his fingers are slicked up. He brings them to the curve of his ass slowly, shifting his hips, his whole body in the end, for a better angle. Levi can feel the sweat sticking to his face when he presses his cheek into the sheets, but he stops caring when Erwin hums to the finger that dips into the crevice between his cheeks. It feels almost alien there, can Levi not really remember the last time he did this alone for the purpose of feeling good and it just makes him flush even more, but despite that, he moves his fingers to search for his hole, the muscle already twitching when Levi brushes it.

Erwin is quiet all the while, only breathing heavy and Levi wonders if he wants to touch himself when he pushes the first finger inside, the brief resistance making his back arch for a second. He gasps and Erwin rumbles a groan into his throat, something encouraging, so Levi keeps going. The position is a little awkward, he has to admit, not quite made for him to push his fingers deep, but once the third slipped, Erwin takes care of that. Levi doesn't even hear him move, just feels the touch of his big hand on his left cheek, the thumb that rubs to where his own fingers are inside and he gasps, hesitating.

"Don't stop," Erwin murmurs, so Levi doesn't. He only eases one finger out so the one Erwin keeps brushing his hand with can slip inside. It's bigger than Levi's, hotter, pushes deeper. Levi gasps to the touch, pressing his cheek harder into the mattress when one by one, his fingers are replaced by Erwin's. He keeps up a steady rhythm moving them inside, spreading Levi apart and all Levi does is shake and moan, one hand still on his ass to keep his cheeks spread for Erwin.

"Very good," Erwin sighs after a while, carefully pulling his fingers back. Levi twitches anyway, shifting on the sheets to look back at Erwin. He's smiling, aroused and soft at the same time and Levi swallows hard when the sight makes him shudder.

"I'm good," he mumbles, like Erwin doesn't know. The man only smiles in response, licking his lips when he grasps for the oil. Levi moves the flask closer to him with a brush of his arm, watches how Erwin pours some onto his hand to bring it to his cock.

"Move to lie on your side."

The words are just a low breath, Erwin's lips parted when he strokes himself to spread the oil over his length and Levi has a hard time doing as told with the way his body is shaking so hard now. But he manages and only seconds later Erwin is lying next to him, moving close to press his chest to Levi's back, wrapping his arm around him. The position seems weird for a moment, close when they can't even see each other, but Levi forgets it when he feels the wetness of Erwin's cock rub along his skin.

Pressing soft kisses all over his neck, Erwin moves his hand down along Levi's side, rubbing his thigh before he strokes further upwards, then holds it there. Levi rumbles a moan into his throat, bringing his own hand down to help Erwin guide his cock inside. Just a few brushes later Levi feels the tip pressing against his muscle, pushing inside slowly when their hips move against each other.

"You okay?" Erwin asks once their bodies are flush and Levi only nods. He feels sweat trickling down his temple, his whole body so incredibly hot he doesn't know what to do with it. Erwin hums like he knows, breath fanning over Levi's neck when he starts moving. The rhythm is slow, soft and he keeps rubbing up and down Levi's side like he's admiring his body. Every breath he takes, Levi can feel on his skin, can hear when he's breathing so loud so close to his ear and it sends a shiver down his spine every time despite the sweat collecting on his skin.

Erwin keeps the rhythm slow, but steady, holding Levi close when he kisses and licks his skin, small moans mixing with his bot breath. Levi feels the sweat of both of their bodies rubbing together with the way they move, but he hardly cares, more concentrated on feeling everything. It's intoxicating yet a little agonizing that Erwin doesn't pick up his thrusts, not even when Levi starts feeling close and Erwin's hand wraps around his cock. He rubs along the length with his slow thrusts and it takes a blissful eternity till Levi feels his orgasm so close he knows he can't hold it back any longer. He wants to somehow, but Erwin feels close to.

"Erwin," Levi moans out, nothing more, but Erwin understands. He groans in response, pulling Levi even closer, keeps stroking him, keeps moving inside and as slow as he's moving, Levi feels his orgasm coiling through his body. It makes him shake, moan a little louder and just then Erwin slightly quickens his pace, hips stuttering before he comes too. It lasts for another blissful eternity, their bodies moving slowly and steadily till it seems impossible to keep going.

Erwin doesn't pull out right away, lips unmoving on Levi's neck when he holds him, breath still hot and heavy and Levi only shifts to touch his arm.

"I love you Erwin," he whispers, simple. Erwin hums.

"I love you too Levi."

Levi smiles with the words, can hear Erwin is too and they just lay like that for another moment before Erwin pulls out. They don't move much after that either, Levi only turns around to catch Erwin's lips for a kiss, the nuzzles into his chest and stays there, listens to the quiet of their home.

Like this, night falls, the distant chant of an owl the only thing despite their slow breaths. It makes Levi remember the nights he spent in Erwin's house, back in the city when the world still needed the Survey Corps. He never heard birds back then. It must've been lonely for Erwin when he didn't have company, though Levi never asked.

"Erwin."

Carefully Levi cocks his head, just enough to look up at Erwin to see if he fell asleep, but his eyes are open when Levi catches them, the blue warm and soft.

"You ever thought this would happen?"

"No." Erwin chuckles a little, the arms that holds Levi moving up so he can rake his fingers through his hair. "You?"

"No."

Levi looks away again, though only to stare at Erwin's chest, wondering how many times the heart underneath nearly stopped beating.

"Is it what you wanted?"

The words come out before Levi can really think about them, but he lets them be. Maybe they never talked so much about it, though Levi feels like they should. He knows what Erwin always wanted, but it has little to do with himself.

"We're free," Erwin answers, just like Levi expected. "I assume I did."

"That's not what I mean." Levi clicks his tongue, looking back up to catch Erwin's gaze. "I mean this. Us."

Erwin is quiet for a moment, eyes widening in surprise like he didn't expect the question and it's one of those rare times where he doesn't seem to know what to say.

"Why are you asking this now?" he finally mumbles, smiling only a little. "It's been four years..."

"I thought maybe you would." Levi shrugs as best as he can, looking away for a second though there's not much he could look at despite Erwin. "You didn't answer the question."

"I never thought I could have it... but now that I do, I'm grateful."

"But you wanted different things."

"Levi..." Erwin shifts, slowly moving away from Levi for a better angle to look at him. Levi frowns for a second, then moves to sit up and Erwin does the same. He feels far away now and Levi wonders why he always feels like this. Maybe he's too scared to live this life, so peaceful.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not a secret you wanted a family. Kids and all, marry probably."

Erwin is quiet for a long moment and Levi feels nearly embarrassed about saying it, even more so when Erwin laughs gently, reaching out to take Levi's hand. He brings it to his lips, pressing a long kiss right to Levi's ring finger like he put something there years ago. Maybe he did.

"And then I fell in love with you Levi. So this is my decision. If you ask me what I wanted back then, I can't tell you, because I never dared to think about it. But from here on, this is what I want Levi. You."

Levi swallows, the words weighing heavy on his body. He doesn't even know why. He doesn't know what he expected.

"That's more than enough for me."

"Tch." Levi finally pulls his hand back, flopping down on the mattress just because he doesn't know what else to do. "You're just trying to sweet-talk me."

"I'm not." Erwin chuckles, sincere, brushing Levi's hair back. "You don't need a child to have a family. I have you. You're enough."

Levi believes him, he really does, but he also knows it doesn't mean Erwin can't wish for it anyway. This might be enough, maybe even what he wants, but you can want more than one thing.

"Okay," Levi says anyway, grasping for Erwin's arms to gently tug. "Lie down. Let's sleep."

Erwin looks like he knows he didn't convince Levi entirely, but he says nothing about it, just lies down and pulls Levi close. They fall asleep like that, maybe thinking about the same thing.

  
  


Two weeks later Levi reaches the small town to run some errands right with a heavy rainfall. It turns the ground into a large puddle immediately and the people flee into the houses, leaving the market empty. Levi finds refuge in a small alley, the houses so close they're almost touching so he's mostly safe from the rain. It makes him wonder if Erwin is okay, but it's just rain and he has probably more reason to worry than Levi does. Or, he thinks he does.

They didn't talk about it again, family and children even though Levi wanted to. He doesn't even know why it's bothering him so much, or why he's thinking about it so frequently, he just can't shake it off. Not when he comes to town so often to see all those children running around, wondering what Erwin's children would look like. He can imagine it, a strong boy with blue eyes, determined the way Erwin is, smart. A girl with beautiful, long blond hair, sweet and charming, just like Erwin. Levi can imagine it and it's a shame that it will never happen. Somehow.

Levi's thoughts are interrupted by loud wailing and he cocks his head immediately to look for the source. He hears a hushing voice somewhere close, desperate words and despite the rain, Levi follows it. It leads him out of the alley, around a corner right into another and there, at the end of it, he sees a child sitting, with a baby in their arms, the small human being crying so loud it nearly makes Levi's ears ring.

"Hey," Levi says before he can think about it, the head of the child snapping up to look at him. It's a boy from what Levi can tell, face dirty, clothes too big. He looks scared, his eyes big and round and Levi feels bad for him. He moves slowly, reaching for the basket he's carrying to pull out a few of the vegetables he was planning on trading. The boy's eyes follow him cautiously and he looks ready to jump and run when Levi takes a slow step forward.

"You look hungry," he offers, not sure what else to say. He doesn't want to hurt him, the crying of the baby surely hurting him enough. "Here. Take it."

"What do you want?"

The boy sounds suspicious, but tempted to take it and Levi stays where he is to prevent scaring him off after all.

"Just help," Levi says, extending his arm. The boy doesn't move, just stares, the rain pouring down on Levi, the baby's screams echoing in the narrow alley.

"I don't need the food," the boy finally says, voice suddenly shaking. He rocks the baby in his arms instead, but it doesn't stop crying. "I think she's sick..."

Levi swallows hard, looking at the bundle that squirming in the boy's arms. It looks so small and he looks even smaller holding it.

"Can I come a little closer?"

Levi expects a no, wants to bite his tongue when he's sure the boy will run now, but he doesn't. He actually nods. It takes a moment for Levi to grasp it, but then he steps closer with slow steps, pulling his hood down once he stands under the canopy where the boy is sitting to keep himself, and the baby, from getting wet.

"What happened to you?" Levi asks, crouching down to look at the boy. He seems scared again, but answers anyway, voice still shaking. He's surely cold too.

"My Dad got sick... he couldn't work... and now he's gone."

Levi swallows, chest aching when he carefully unwraps the cape from around his shoulders to give it to the boy instead. He doesn't take it, so Levi drapes it over him.

"I'm sorry," he says, not even knowing what he's supposed to do about it. "My Mom got sick when I was a child too..."

"Did she die?"

"Yes."

Levi smiles a little, not even sure why and he reaches for his basket again to hand the food to the boy anyway. He sets it down on the crate next to the one he's sitting on, the urge to reach out and pat his head immense.

"I'll be okay," the boy mumbles, staring at the food. "But she won't..."

Levi's eyes fall to the small baby in the boy's arms, a girl, face red and wet from crying. He wishes he could do more than this, but once being Humanity's Strongest means nothing here. It just meant he could kill Titans, not save people.

"What's her name?" Levi asks, slowly reaching out to touch that small face. It's hot, maybe the boy is right, she feels sick.

"Abigale."

"That's a very pretty name." Levi looks up again, wants to tell the boy so badly she's going to be alright, but he doesn't know. He only knows he can't tell him a lie like that. Like this, she won't be fine for sure. He's just about to ask for the boy's name instead, anything, when he shoves the baby against Levi's chest, carefully in a way, but with enough force to make her wail a little louder.

"Please take her," the boy says, his eyes now shimmering with tears. "She will die... please, please take her Mister!"

Levi's arms close around the crying bundle before he can understand the words and once he's ready to answer the boy already hopped from the crate, running down the alley.

"Hey! Wait!"

Levi nearly falls over when he cocks his head to look after him, then nearly drops the baby. It makes his heart jump, but he holds her, though has no idea what to do with her. When he stands up to look around, the boy is gone. He left the cape and the food on the crates and Levi wonders if he really thinks he's going to be alright.

Looking at the baby again, Abigale, Levi doesn't even consider putting her down. He's nearly sure the boy is still there, watching him from somewhere, but not that he holds that tiny human, he doesn't want to put her down. He doesn't want to leave her here, crying till she's dead.

"Okay," Levi says instead, swallowing hard without looking around. He leaves the cape and the food, only grabbing his basket, the child still in his arms. She doesn't stop crying and Levi has no idea how to make her feel better. He's sure Erwin would know, but he can't ride all the way back now in the rain.

After minutes of helplessness, Levi remembers that the town has to have a doctor somewhere and he doesn't count on how many doors he knocks till he finds him. He helps, lets Levi leave with a sleeping baby and some medicine that cost him only carrots, making him glad for the first time that Erwin is so obsessed with them.

When he steps back outside again, the rain stopped and the people are moving back outside, filling the market. They're quick, eager to sell their goods and that's what Levi does. Frankly, he has no idea how to care for a baby, but it doesn't cost him his tongue to ask a few of the friendly woman that always take his vegetables so eagerly. Besides, he's sure Erwin knows a thing or two. Erwin knows a thing or two about everything after all.

With his basket full and Abigale still sleeping, Levi finally moves back to where he left his horse, the animal calm, nearly unmoving while Levi settles, like it knows there's a sleeping baby in Levi's arms somehow. It's awkward at best, but Levi manages and when he looks over his shoulder for a last time, he's almost certain he sees the boy watching him from the shadows. Maybe he'll see him again, tell him he'll take care of his sister.

The ride back to his and Erwin's house seems painfully long to Levi, especially when Abigale wakes up once and bawls her eyes out before Levi can calm her down sticking a finger in her mouth. She falls asleep suckling on it. Levi thinks it's endearing. Still, when home finally comes in sight, it's already late afternoon, the sun low on the horizon and Erwin is standing on the porch like he expected someone to bring him back a dead body. Levi can already hear the words _I was so worried, what took you so long?_ On his lips, but Erwin never gets to say them.

"Erwin!" Levi says instead, loud enough for Erwin to come running. He stops next to Levi and the horse, eyes immediately on the small bundle cradled in Levi's arms.

"Say hi to Abigale," Levi mumbles, bowing to pass her to Erwin. He takes her with trembling awe in his limbs and when he looks up at Levi with wide eyes Levi can only smile.

"Dad."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whaaat just happened? I don't know the idea just got stuck in my head. So have it xD  
> I also ALWAYS wanted to write a post snk story somehow... retired eruris... hmm... and now they have a cute lil baby, isn't that adorable? They're gonna be great Dads!  
> I did write another thing for the eruri week right uh [[here]](http://pinkjasmink.tumblr.com/post/125853840758/four-nights-without-sleep)  
> I don't know what else to say, maybe that I'm sorry that the challenge hasn't been updated in ages, but I was just so damn busy with RL and I somehow have a problem with the next prompt. I believe I just want it to have more meaning than it needs to have haha. I'm working on it okay :D  
> As for this, thanks for reading, which I assume you did if you're reading this xD and yeah <3


End file.
